


When the Demon Burns Within

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Bond, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Is it ever just a regular day in the office for Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood?Of course not, except this time it isn't a simple fix. But, when Alec makes a promise, he keeps it.Or a story about Alec being a badass with some domestic Malec and Lightwood family love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so hopefully y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, I clearly need to work on my summary skills.

Alec woke slowly, turning to place his arm on what should have been Magnus’ chest. Instead, he found empty cold sheets and small noises coming from the kitchen. He looked at his phone to check the time, seeing 10:00 shine back at him. He hadn’t gotten home from night patrol until four so he deserved a bit of sleep in, feeling grateful that Magnus didn’t wake him. 

His lips twitched up into a smile when he heard Magnus tell Max to “Blueberry, go check on Daddy, I bet he is almost awake” and little footsteps started heading for the bedroom door. Alec turned back on his side to pretend he was asleep knowing it would make Max happy when he got to wake him up. 

He heard the bedroom door squeak open lightly and small voice say, “Daddy, Papa is making pancakes, those are your favorite!” Alec didn’t move a muscle knowing Max’s next move would be jumping on the bed which always made him smile. Sure enough, Max’s voice was getting closer and he felt his little arms climbing up the side of the bed. Max was just about to take his first jump when Alec quickly rolled over, grabbed Max by the waist to lift him above his head, and said “what do you think you’re doing, little man?” Max instantly started laughing like crazy making Alec laugh too. 

Suddenly, a voice from the door broke up their laughs. “And what is all the commotion in here?” Magnus asked lightly, walking into the bedroom to join his boys.  
“Let’s just say that someone is going to be more stealthy when he tries to wake a shadowhunter by jumping on the bed,” Alec simply stated, winking at Max who started to giggle again. 

“Papa, it never works! Daddy always knows!” Max huffed, then jumped off the bed to walk over to Magnus and whispered louder than probably intended, “I think Daddy has magic too, he’s lying to us…” Both Alec and Magnus burst out laughing. 

“I think...you’re right...Blueberry. Daddy…. is quite….magical,” Magnus breathed out in between laughs. Alec looked over at Magnus with a beaming smile, both keeping their gaze on each other. Max broke their moment by jumping up and running back to the kitchen yelling something about cold pancakes, making both men laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Max came barging back into the room, straight into Alec’s lap. Alec let out a light oof as Max climbed up onto him. “Daddy! I forgot your good morning kiss!” Max let out, sounding much more panicked that he should have. Alec would be lying if he said that didn’t melt his heart hearing his son so worried about a simple good morning kiss.  
“Well, come here then, silly,” Alec said light-heartedly, pulling Max towards him. Max gave him kiss and quick hug around the neck before he climbed back down to run back to the kitchen.  
“Now our pancakes are definitely cold, Daddy!” Max proclaimed on his way out of the room. Alec turned his head back to Magnus with a small laugh. He was met with a soft, loving smile as Magnus had just taken in his and Max’s interaction.  
“I think I could use a good morning kiss too, Daddy,” Magnus declared with a flirtatious look while moving to Alec’s side of the bed to sit down next to him. Alec smirked and pulled Magnus towards him by the open front of his robe.  
“Oh, I guess I could manage that, Papa,” Alec whispered in his husky morning voice before placing his lips on Magnus’ softly. They shared a gentle, loving kiss only parting enough to rest their foreheads against each other.  
“Definitely a good morning,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s mouth, bringing his arms from around Alec’s neck to rest his hands on the bedsheet over his shadowhunter’s chest. Magnus wanted nothing more than to get back into bed with his husband for a few hours.  
“Great morning,” Alec sighed before sitting up slightly on his elbows and saying, “but our three year old is in the kitchen by himself, presumably getting syrup all of the table and himself.” Magnus stood up and held his hand out for Alec.  
“Let’s go, you need to eat and I want to hear about your late night patrol adventures,” Magnus uttered. The warlock suddenly gasped at Alec’s bruised ribs and scratched torso that came into view when Alec slipped out from under the bedsheets.  
“I was going to heal them when I woke up, I swear!” Alec stated with a flush appearing on his cheeks. Magnus hated when Alec left his injuries, to quote 'remember the pain for next time, to make sure he doesn’t make the same mistakes.'  
Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec off their bed. “Oh, I’m sure, Alexander. It’s not like you to leave yourself injured when you feel guilty about something that is most likely not your fault in the slightest,” Magnus deadpanned. He placed his fingers lightly on Alec’s side while blue magic flooded from his fingers to heal Alec’s seemingly broken ribs. The shadowhunter grimaced slightly at the initial hit of pain and then smiled softly as the pain eased away.  
“I’m sorry, handsome. I just figured it could wait until the morning, patrol was interesting to say the least,” Alec voiced while moving one of his hands to cup Magnus’ face and give him another gentle kiss. Magnus just rolled his eyes again with a smile on his face and rubbed his hands up and down Alec’s bare chest sending little sparks of healing warmth.  
“Let’s go have some breakfast, darling,” Magnus spoke lightly, grabbing Alec’s hand dragging him towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men ate breakfast with their son between them, exchanging laughs at Alec’s stories from last night’s patrol and Max’s syrup covered facial expressions. After half an hour of domestic bliss, they were pulled from their happy, breakfast bubble by a phone ringing in the bedroom. Magnus sighed, snapping his fingers bringing his and Alec’s phone to the kitchen table. Slightly relieved that it wasn’t his, Magnus handed Alec’s cell phone to him with a smirk. 

“Looks like my beloved Head of the Institute is needed for duty,” Magnus proclaimed with a sad smile on his face, today was supposed to be Alec’s day off. With a snap of his fingers, the table was cleared and Max was clean from all syrup residue. Magnus picked up Max to take him into the living room, his favorite cartoon appearing on the television with a wave of a hand. 

“Those demons from last night had friends and apparently, their friends aren’t very happy with what happened,” Alec let out in a joking tone on his way to the bedroom. Magnus looked at him with wary eyes before snapping Alec’s stele into his hand. 

“I expect you to be showered and fully healed before you leave home or so help me, Alexander, I’ll lock in this loft for a week…” Magnus declared with a fierceness Alec hadn’t seen in his eyes in awhile. Alec stepped closer to his husband, taking him in his arms and giving him a swift kiss.

“I promise, I’ll heal myself and I’ll be extra careful when we go on mission this afternoon. Is something going on, love? You’re protective, but not usually this worried,” Alec stated honestly, making Magnus’ heart swell. Of course Alec is worried about his husband, when he is the one about to go take on demons in some warehouse. Magnus just hugged the shadowhunter tighter and placed a kiss on his collar bone. 

“No, darling, I just worry when you go on back-to-back patrol, especially when you have been injured and it’s so close to Halloween,” Magnus was going to let all his feelings out into the open, so he continued, “I just have this weird feeling about today and I can’t shake the feeling that something is going to happen out there that has never happened before. I’m not usually one to be prophetic feeling, but there is just something about today. Something in the air, I guess. I expect you to walk through that front door in one piece tonight, Alexander, understood?”

Alec pulled him closer yet again and bent his head to Magnus’ ear, “As long as you and Max are here, I’ll do everything in my power to come back through that door.” Alec pulled his head back and placed a tender kiss on Magnus’ forehead before turning to go get ready in their bedroom. Magnus watched his husband walk to their room, overcome with loving warmth that only his shadowhunter can bring him. 

“Everything is going to be fine. No demons will take him. I’m married to the strongest shadowhunter alive. Why am I worried?” Magnus muttered to himself before heading back into the living room to check on Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec came out the bedroom fifteen minutes later, fully showered and fully healed, just like he promised. He pulled out his phone and texted Jace that he’d be at the Institute in five minutes. He walked into the living room to see his husband pulling characters off the TV screen making them dance in front of Max’s face bring the deepest, cutest laugh out of his son that he’d ever heard. Alec leaned against the walkway for a few more seconds before he absolutely had to leave. Magnus looked up to see the shadowhunter’s loving gaze, pausing the characters so he could portal Alec to work. This made Max turn and look to Alec also, causing the realization that Alec wasn’t staying home today anymore. Max eyes instantly welled with tears as he lifted his arms in the air signaling for Alec to pick him up. The sight made Alec’s heart ache with love and sadness at his son’s reaction. 

“Come here, Blueberry. I’m sorry, but Daddy has to go to work today after all. Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy need my help, the bad guys from last night came back so I have to go take care of them,” Alec calmly said while picking up Max to hug him. Max clung his arms around his dad’s neck holding on tight.

“Can I have a Daddy kiss, for goodbye?” Max asked quietly, clearly upset that Alec is leaving, but accepting the reason why. 

“You can always have a Daddy kiss, Blue, always.” the shadowhunter said lovingly, pulling Max in for a kiss and then another kiss on his forehead. Magnus walked over to them to take the tiny warlock from Alec’s arms while opening a portal behind them to the shadowhunter’s office at the Institute. 

“Go show those demons why they shouldn’t mess with the Head of the Institute,” Magnus declared, trying to lighten the mood for Max who was still very upset that their family day was being cut short. His husband pulling him in by the robe again, placing a soft kiss while wrapping his strong arms around he and his son. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them,” Alec said simply, tightening the hug before continuing, “Have a great day. I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” Alec pulled away to grab his bow, quiver, and blade that is kept on the highest shelf near the door. He then put on his thigh holster and laced his boots up. He got up from the table and headed towards the portal. “I love you both, don’t miss me too much,” Alec said with a wink.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said lovingly, turning Max around so he could see Alec leave. 

“I love you! Bye, bye Daddy!” Max exclaimed blowing Alec a kiss which made both men smile and laugh.

“Bye, bye Blueberry,” Alec returned, blowing a kiss back at them and stepping through the portal into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec stepped through into office, grabbed his tablet off his desk, and headed towards the Ops Center. He logged in to check on the report from last night and read through the new intel from this morning. He walked into the Ops Center still reading his reports, not looking up. He heard Jace clear his throat so he looked up seeing the whole room at attention, he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be there today so they are all expecting some sort of lecture. 

“At ease, continue your work,” Alec addressed the room in his professional voice, allowing the room to fall back into its normal hussle. Alec put down his weapons from his shoulder and turned towards Jace. “I’m going to check on the new kids in the training room and then we can head out for the hunt. Call Izzy and Clary, I want this to stay low profile and under control until we know what we are dealing with.” 

“Sounds like a great plan. Sorry for calling off your family day, man. I know you need one so after we figure out this new demon situation we have going on, I promise I will get you those days off,” Jace stated while heading upstairs to grab Clary from their room. 

“I’m holding you to that, Herondale,” Alec joked back turning to head down the hall to the training room. A surprise visit from the Head of the Institute always brings out the best in the new kids and he needs something good before they head out on this mission. He had told Magnus that is was simple mission with a new nest of demons, withholding the information that it was a new type of demon no one had seen before that sent everyone home pretty beat up last night. The heels of his boots clicked as he walked through the door of the training room, all the trainees head snapping to the door. All of their shoulders straightened up as the group fell into attention. 

“Head Lightwood, I wasn’t expecting you today, is everything okay?” Underhill asked calmly. He walked towards Alec to keep the conversation more discrete. 

“Continue your training, stay focused!” Alec stated loudly, turning towards Underhill watching the young shadowhunters hurry around the room. “I’m off on a mission with Jace, Izzy, and Clary. I need you to hold down the fort while we are out. I’ve sent out word that concerns come to you until I return, are you alright with that?” Alec stood in his signature stance, arms behind his back and chest out, expecting a yes in return to his question.

“Yes sir, of course. Thank you for putting your trust in me. Good luck on your mission,” Underhill said confidently. Alec clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave an appreciative smile back to him. 

“Thank you Underhill. Carry on with training then, we will return later,” Alec said curtly before turning to head back to Ops to grab his weapons. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the hallway to text Magnus that they were leaving soon and that he would call as soon as the mission was over. He threw his bow and quiver over his shoulder, holstering his blade, and headed back to his office. Alec grabbed his phone out of his pocket when it went off to see three heart emojis from Magnus followed by a be safe text. He smiled and replied with always and a kiss emoji before pocketing his cell phone and opening the report on his tablet back up. He was greeted with Jace, Izzy, and Clary in full gear waiting in his office. 

“Hey Iz, how’s the shoulder? Did you heal okay this morning?” Alec asked with genuine concern on his face. He walked over to Izzy and placed a soft hand on her previously injured shoulder. 

“I’m just fine, big brother. The iratze was only needed once, it was a small scratch.” Izzy said softly as she reached for Alec’s hand on her shoulder to reassure him. “What about you? Those demons really like to go for your ribs, huh?” She moved her hand down to Alec’s side as she asked.

“You think I could leave the house injured with Magnus around?” Alec joked, pulling up his shirt to reveal his perfectly healed chest. Izzy and Clary just laughed as Alec pulled his shirt back down and walked to his desk to sit down. “Clary, how is your leg? Did you heal okay too?” he asked as he adjusted his bow and quiver to sit beside his desk. 

“Doing fine, iratzes healed it and Nervous Nancy over here made me stay in bed late this morning too,” Clary voiced sweetly, walking over to put a hand on Jace’s shoulder who was sitting in the chair in front of Alec’s desk. Jace glared at her to causing the other three to laugh. 

“Okay, okay. Time to get down to business, apparently another nest popped up after we took care of the one last night. We need to get down there and get rid of this problem for good” Alec stated, back in his Head of the Institute persona. He started to get up and put his gear back on. “Everyone ready to go?”

“Why didn’t you ask if I was healing okay? You asked the girls, what am I, a greater demon?” Jace exasperated at his brother, feigning offense. Alec walked over towards Jace and grabbed his shoulder. 

“You’re my parabatai, I know you’re fine. Man, I thought you would have caught on to the whole bond thing by now,” Alec said sarcastically. Both the girls started laughing again as everyone geared up and headed towards the Institute doors. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Let’s go beat up these demons before I beat you up,” Jace deadpanned as he walked out first. “I like Magnus and all, but by the angel, he has brought out your sass.” Everyone started laughing again which died down quickly as they heard a scream coming from a nearby alley way.


	6. Chapter 6

“Clary, you’re with me, we will take the north alley. Jace, Iz, go around the building and come from the back. Let’s surround these damn things,” Alec ordered as they all broke into motion. Clary making a mental note to thank Alec later for trusting her to be his partner on hunt. They were much closer now, but he still swayed toward Jace or Izzy in battle. 

“Clary! GET DOWN!” Alec warned from behind her as he fired an arrow into the demon coming towards them. It let out a screech as it burned into ash. They found themselves in a covered alleyway that led to an abandoned, boarded up warehouse. A perfect place for demons to nest during the day. The demon fell to ash as the arrow pierced it. Clary ran forward and swiped another one with her blade. 

“They must be nesting in the warehouse and trying to protect the alleyway. We need to get some light in there, they will have no escape,” Alec stated before watching Jace run into the warehouse. “Or we could just bust in, that works too…”

“It was a good plan, really,” Clary sent back and let out small laugh that made Alec smile as he starting running towards Jace and Izzy. 

“Thanks, I thought so too,” Alec replied as they ran into the dark building. Izzy, obviously thinking the same as Alec, was using her whip to bust through the boards covering the windows to let the light in. She pulled down a piece of sheet metal exposing two demons to the sunlight. 

“Nice, Iz! I was thinking the same thing!” Alec yelled out as he shot through two demons standing between him and Jace. 

“Great minds think alike, big brother,” Izzy declared as she grabbed a demon with her whip, dragging it into the sunlight. Alec spun around reaching for an arrow as something struck him in the side. He took a few steps back but managed to stay on his feet. 

“Damn, those stupid demons are like a magnet to my ribs!” Alec groaned out as his took his blade and stele from his holster. He swung his blade around, slashing through the demon while drawing an iratze on his chest at the same time. Clary watched him for a second in awe as he didn’t even look up from drawing his rune to kill the demon. He knew exactly where it was without even a glance. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? His instincts, can’t train those?” Jace commented pulling up beside Clary as they had watched Alec slaughter the last two demons in the nest without even putting his stele down. “I know that my hand-to-hand skills are better than his, but he could kick my ass any day. He is the strongest person I’ve ever met, mentally and physically. It’s insane.” 

“Are you done telling your wife how great I am? Because I am taken and my other half is the jealous type,” Alec delivering sarcastically while holding up his left hand showing his wedding ring and laughing. “And quit giving me so much credit, I”m the one who ends up injured all the time. Clearly you are doing something better than me.”

“Well, probably the fact that I don’t go all self-sacrificing and take five demons on my own, Mr. Protector.” Jace quipped while looking at his parabatai with a smile. He went and picked up Alec’s quiver and bow for him to carry while Alec finished healing himself. 

“I can’t help it, I’m the Head of the Institute and your b….” Alec started only to be cut off by Jace.

“Big brother, yeah, yeah. I know, I’ve heard this one before. We are awesome and you love us a bunch so you have to protect us otherwise you will feel bad...blah, blah...we love you too. It’s a good lecture, really, a classic,” Jace joked in a kind voice while smiling back at Alec. Alec just looked back at him with a smile. The parabatai rune on both men sending a happy warmth through their bodies. All four walked back up the alley talking about calling Magnus and Simon so the six of them could grab dinner tonight. Alec was just about to say that he would call Maryse to watch Max when he was surrounded by black smoke and felt an electricity jolt through all his joints. He stopped in his tracks as the others kept talking.

“Alec, hurry up, your ribs aren’t that bad. I can’t even feel the iratze healing you anymore, bro,” Jace said as he turned back to see what was holding Alec up. Jace suddenly felt pain run through his parabatai rune as he looked up to see his brother’s eyes were completely black. Jace had his eyes locked on him but knew that Clary and Izzy were seeing this now too. Alec had been possessed by whatever those new, freaky demons were and they had no idea what it was capable of doing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Clary, go back to Alec’s office, in the bottom drawer on right hand side, there is a set of chains. Get them and bring them back, the code to the office is Max’s birthday!” Izzy exclaimed frantically as she took a few steps back from Alec. She didn’t want this to escalate into a fight because she knew she wouldn’t be able to hurt her big brother, but in this state, he could hurt her. She saw Clary turn around and go through a portal that led to the hallway of the Institute. Just as the portal was closing, Alec sprinted through with lightning speed so Izzy and Jace quickly jumped through. 

“GET THOSE CHAINS! NOW!” Jace screamed as he started to fend off the attacks Alec was bringing. Jace was in full defense mode, adamant that he would not hurt his brother. They had been through too much for Alec to die like this. As soon as Jace heard Izzy’s request, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn’t want to hurt Alec either so they would chain him up to stop him from hurting anyone. They didn’t have Valentine’s anymore as those had been taken to Idris, but they had found a similar set when they took down Lilith. Those were strong enough to hold one of her demons so they were powerful enough for this. 

“How exactly are we going to get him restrained?” Clary asked as she returned with the chains in her hands. Jace took one wrist cuff, while Izzy took the other. 

“I’m hoping we can either talk them onto him by trying to pull him out of the possession or swipe them on during combat. What do you think, Iz?” Jace spat out quickly while defending off another one of Alec’s attempts at him. They had him backed into a corner at this point and Izzy nodded in agreement that those were their options. 

“Big brother, come on. It’s me, Isabelle. You would never hurt me, you love me. I love you! Please Alec!” Izzy pleaded as she blocked another one of his attacks. Somehow in her attempt to block his attack, Izzy was able to bring the cuff around his wrist. It look when she pulled his arm down resulting in Alec pushing her back, sending her flying down the hallway. 

“IZZY! Are you okay?!” Clary screamed as she ran to her side. Izzy pulled herself up and pulled out her stele to heal her arm that she landed on. 

“I’m fine, go help Jace. I know Alec is strong, but that demon must be channeling all of Alec’s strength right now,” Izzy stated as she slowly got up. Clary ran back to Jace who was still working against Alec, trying to defend himself. Jace took a blow to the head and stumbled backwards. 

“You think you are so great, shadowhunter. Such strength and power in the Nephilim ego, makes me sick…” uttered a dark voice coming from Alec sending chills up Clary’s arms. The demon inside Alec hadn’t spoken until now. They all knew this must be some serious dark magic for the demon to change Alec’s voice like that. Most demons carry on with the host’s voice, most aren’t strong enough to completely overpower the humanity of the being they are inside.

“By the angel, I’ve never heard anything like that before…” Izzy let out in a whisper, obviously terrified for her brother even more now. This caught the attention of Alec who sped towards her. She held her whip against her arms which sent Alec back with a hiss. She didn’t want to hurt him, but if he came out of the possession to find out he hurt Izzy or anyone, he would never forgive himself. It took him so long to move past the possession from Jocelyn’s death, they couldn’t go through that again. 

With Alec momentarily distracted, Jace hopped up and pulled the cuff around Alec’s other wrist. The demon instantly became restless as Jace had to use his whole body to hold the chains back. “We need to get him to the training room so I can bolt these to the floor,” Jace said through gritted teeth as he was using his full strength to hold the chains. Clary opened a portal and moved them through it to the training room. Jace immediately threw the chains into the hooks on the training room floor and locked them down. Clary then fortified the locks with rune protection.

“Okay, we’ve got him here where he can’t hurt anyone or himself. Now what?” Jace asked worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace looked around and realized the room was still full of young shadowhunters training. “Everyone needs to leave right now, head back to your rooms and let everyone know this room is off limits until told otherwise!” Jace yelled out in his trainer voice. The kids scattered quickly and Underhill walked up to him. 

“Do you need help? What is going on?” Underhill asked worriedly. As he motioned to Alec who was fiercely trying to break from the chains and screaming to unchain him. 

“I need you to go out and hold everything down. Don’t let anyone come in and if anyone asks for Alec, tell them he is still out on mission. Got it?” Jace flustered out. Underhill just nodded and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. Jace had never been so grateful for the training room being secluded and with frosted glass than right now. No one could see in meaning no one would be asking questions or calling the Clave. 

Suddenly he heard the demon’s dark voice pull him out of his thoughts. “How dare you lock me up in this disgusting angel place?! If you think you are getting your brother back now, you are mistaken!” 

“Alec, brother, I know you are in there. Please, you know that I can’t hurt you. Please...Alec, please..”Jace begged trying to get a little closer to him. The demon hissed at him and then suddenly pulled back. Jace watched in silence as he saw Alec’s eyes flip back and forth between black and hazel. He knew Alec was strong enough to come out of this. 

“J-Jace...a-are you h-here…” Alec struggled out, clearly in pain, fighting against the demon inside. His hazel eyes rolled back again and the blackness once again took over. 

“I’M HERE, ALEC! KEEP FIGHTING! STAY STRONG!” Jace screamed watching his brother writhe in pain. Alec let out another scream as his eyes continued to flip back and forth. Izzy, Clary, and Jace all watched in misery and awe of what was happening. None of them had ever seen anything like this before, Alec was overcoming the demon from inside with no help from magic or runes. They hated seeing him in pain, but they also knew there was nothing they could do without hurting him. Most demons would choose to leave his body by now so obviously there was some sort of end game. 

“Silly Nephilim, thinking he has a chance against me. He is strong, I will give him that but not strong enough. He’ll let me take over soon enough,” the dark voice let out a small laugh before continuing, “I found my perfect moment when he was healing himself and distracted by you three. I knew he would be too much in his regular form to take down without a fight, but my moment was presented to me so, by Lilith, I took it. I guess I should thank you, oh great Jace Herondale, I couldn’t have taken your parabatai without your help.” The words coming from Alec with a smirk on his face were so much more painful than they would have been. Jace could vomit from the amount of pain he felt. 

“How could I be so stupid, distracting Alec during a mission? This is my fault, Alec is in pain because of me...oh, Raziel, why does he put up with me? I could lose him….and it would be...my fault…” Jace was breaking down slowly. Clary and Izzy were by his side trying to pull him up and talk him down, the demon was clearly going to feed off of Jace’s reaction. 

“J-Jace….do not...listen...to him. Not...your...fault…” came from Alec’s voice, his hazel eyes shining in pain with tears streaming down his face. It was clear Alec was in pain, especially when Jace’s parabatai rune started to burn against his skin. “J-Jace..Is-Isabelle..Clary….I love you….everything...will be...okay. Please...call Mag-” Alec pleaded before the demon took over again, the black eyes surged through and a shock went through Alec’s body causing a heartbreaking scream to emit from his mouth.

Abruptly, the dark voice washed over them, so sinisterly, making Izzy and Clary shudder when they heard “Why yes, please call the warlock. I’d love to have chat,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is super short! The next ones are all longer, I promise!

Magnus was walking down the hall with Max on his hip heading to make dinner. He had been waiting for Alec to at least call to check in, but Max was getting restless and “super hungry” as his son so eloquently put it. “Why don’t we start making some dinner, Blue? I’m sure Daddy will be home soon,” Magnus said lightly to try and sooth his son. 

“Can we make s’ghetti? Daddy loves s’ghetti!” the little warlock shouts happily. He crawls out of Magnus’ arms onto the countertop when they get close enough for him to sit down.

“Of course, Blue, I think Daddy would love that,” Magnus replied with a smile. Spaghetti was the meal Alexander always made when he wanted to calm down after a long mission or day full of Clave meetings, claiming it was relaxing to cook his favorite meal. Suddenly, both warlocks are pulled from their sweet conversation by Magnus’ phone. His caller ID read Jace which instantly made his heart drop knowing that his husband would have called himself if he was able. 

He took in a deep breath and smiled at Max as he pulled his son off the counter, “I’m going to talk to Uncle Jace real quick, buddy. Why don’t you go pick out some books to read for bedtime, okay?” Magnus watched as Max nodded and walked down the hall to his bedroom, hoping his son couldn’t sense his obvious worry.

Magnus swiped his phone screen as he stepped into his study, closing the door behind him. He steadied himself on his desk as he pushed the dark thoughts from his head.   
“Jace, what’s wrong? Is Alexander okay? I haven’t heard from him all day, he always calls to check-” Magnus rushed out. 

“Magnus, I need you to stay calm for me. Alec is alive and he is strong” Jace breathed out, waiting until he heard an accepting noise and sigh of relief from Magnus before going further, “When we were on mission, we took down the nest and we were leaving the alley. Alec was drawing an iratze on his ribs because he got hit in the side again. We were joking around and Alec was distracted. Suddenly the demon flew out from the warehouse and possessed Alec. The thing was spouting off about how it was the perfect moment since Alec was weakened and distracted. I distracted him Magnus, me. He is possessed because of me, but now he is fighting back against the demon. He needs you here, he needs to hear your voice and Max’s voice. Please come save my brother, Magnus…” Jace pleaded with tears in his eyes. He felt Clary’s hand rest on his arm as a draft of wind came from behind him. 

Magnus immediately stepped out of his portal with Max asleep on his shoulder. The warlock gasped as he saw his husband, eyes black as night, chained up in the middle of the training room. “Oh, Alexander, why must it always be you, darling?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, well, well...do my eyes betray me? The angel lover himself, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane…” the demon’s voice dripped from Alec’s mouth. Alec’s eyes suddenly flashed between forms as Alec was clearly trying to push through. Magnus was shocked by his husband’s strength. He knew this type of demon possessing Alec; an offspring from the one and only, his father. Magnus had only seen these demons in Edom as he has said before, Asmodeus rarely travels topside even if it is just a piece of him in demon form. 

“M-Mag...Magnus….I love you….p-please...take c-care of our s-son, t-tell M-Max that I-I love him….” Alec choked out again, looking at Magnus with pleading eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks. Once again, a shockwave ran through Alec causing him to hiss in pain as the blackness descends over his eyes. 

“NO, ALEXANDER! LISTEN TO ME, I LOVE YOU! MAX LOVES YOU! WE NEED YOU HERE WITH US, DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!” Magnus screamed with tears in his eyes while still holding Max on his chest. Izzy and Clary ran to the sides of him trying to comfort him and obviously worried about Max waking up too. Magnus waved their worries away when he quietly said, “Don’t worry, I sedated him before we left and put a silence ward around him. I won’t wake him unless I absolutely have to.” Both girls let out a small sigh of relief. 

“He can beat this Mags, you know that. Alec is the strongest person I know and he has so much to come back for,” Izzy relayed lovingly. She took Max from Magnus’ arms knowing that he would want to move closer to his husband. Magnus kissed Max on the head and then stepped closer to Alec slowly. 

“Alexander, love, I know you are in there and I know you can hear me. You are stronger than this darkness. Your family needs you to stay. Max needs you to stay. I need you to stay. I need you, Alexander,” Magnus laid his heart out hoping that his words would bring his husband out of the demonic hold. He watched in pain as Alec was undeniably fighting back. Alec’s eyes were flying back and forth as the shadowhunter was trying to speak again. Alec was in so much visible pain as he was emitting small, struggled noises attempting to form words. Magnus had tears streaming down his face as he watched his Alexander in pain. Magnus instantly raised his hands to send blue sparks towards Alec only to have them thrown back at him as red dust. 

“My dear warlock, you think you will overtake me with that sad, little, blue magic. Please tell me you aren’t that dense. Obviously this stupid Nephilim has made you weak. Come back with me, Prince of Hell, join your father in his reign!” the dark voice proclaimed from Alec’s maniacal smirk. The voice continued, “Bring the warlock boy with you, leave these worthless shadowhunters behind! You have so much wasted potential in this realm! What do you even see in this ridiculous angel? Helping him find immortality and raising a child with him!?! QUIT PLAYING HOUSE AND RULE EDOM WITH YOUR FATHER, WHERE YOU BELONG!” 

“I will never leave my HOME or my FAMILY to be treated like a slave in Edom. I love Alexander and nothing will stop me from bringing him back,” Magnus desperately let out. 

“I-I am s-stronger than you….y-you w-will not win….y-you fucking demon,” Alec spat out as his hazel eyes reappeared. His tears stopped and his sadness was turning into anger. Alec’s voice started again, evidently getting stronger, “Y-you will not...take me from my family...and you will not….take my husband from me…” Magnus braced his heart as he heard Alexander’s voice fighting back, protecting his family as he always does. He heard Jace gasp from behind him, turning his head to see what was happening.

“Ahh..it burns..” Jace hissed in pain before continuing, “he is channeling our bond, he is pulling power from me. He is going to break free, Magnus, I know it.”

“Oh, how sweet. You think his bond will save you. You disgusting Lightwood boy really have it all, don’t you...a devoted parabatai, a loving family, a committed husband, and an attached son….makes...me...sick….” the voice cracked back at Alec. Magnus turned back to see Alec shaking, trying to overcome the darkness. Alec’s head was shaking up and down furiously as his eyes just kept rolling back. Magnus had never seen anything like it, the demon and host having a conversation between themselves. His husband is so strong.

“D-daddy...I love you, Daddy….come back…” Max cried out from Izzy’s arms. Magnus’ head snapped back to see his son awake and crying. He hurried over to his son to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzy worriedly looked at Magnus and rushed out, “I’m so sorry, he woke up and then he must have realized he couldn’t hear what was going on. He had to have broken the spell himself, I’ve just been holding him back so he wouldn’t run to Alec and hurt himself and-”

“Iz, breathe, it’s okay.” Magnus replied and took Max into his arms. “Blueberry, you are so strong, just like Daddy. It’s okay, everything is going to be fine. Daddy loves you,” Magnus breathed into Max’s hair as he pressed kisses onto his head and hugged him into his chest. 

“Papa, Daddy promised he would come back. Daddy always keeps his promises!” Max exclaimed while letting out another round of tears. Magnus held him close, whispering soothing words into his ear. 

“Well, I hate to interrupt this beautiful family moment, but since you denied my requests to travel back to Edom, the shadowhunter must die,” the demon cracked into the room. Alec suddenly lifted off the floor only being held back by the chains and letting out a large scream of pain. 

“Alec! No! We need you!” Izzy and Jace yell out simultaneously as they watch their big brother slip away from them.

“Alexander! Come back! I LOVE YOU!” Magnus shouted in agony as he watched his husband twitch between forms again.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, DADDY!” Max yelled out through his tears, terrified and clinging to Magnus with all of his strength.

“That is just adorable, isn’t it? All of you need him so badly...I can’t wait to kill him and then take care of each of you, one by one….starting with the little blue warlock,” the demon stated sinisterly as he dropped Alec down from the air. Instantaneously, Alec rose back to his feet, his eyes still black but seemingly in control of his body. Jace hissed in pain again as his parabatai rune began to shine gold through his shirt. He looked up to his brother to see his rune shining gold too. 

“I can’t believe it, he is channeling my power through our bond. He is activating his runes without his stele like I can…” Jace whispered to Magnus in shock. Alec was somehow using Jace’s pure angelblood trait through the parabatai rune. Magnus twisted around to see Alec’s rune glowing gold from his abdomen. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the demon again.

“Trying to fight back again, really? I guess we'll just do it this way then. I will kill the warlocks first and make...you...watch…” the dark voice declared. A shiver ran up Magnus’ spine as he clutched Max impossibly closer to his chest. 

Alec must’ve really hated that answer as his runes started to glow gold one by one. After a few seconds, every rune on the shadowhunter’s body was fully activated and glowing off his skin. Before anyone could get any words out, Alec’s arms ripped the chains from the floor and his hazel eyes were back in control. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Alec bellowed and his runes started to glow bright white. He dropped to his knees expelling black liquid from his mouth and gray ash pouring from his eyes. 

“By the angel, he burned the demon out of himself…” Jace breathed out in awe rushing to his brother’s side, rubbing his back and supporting him as he spat out the last of the demon’s remains. Alec wiped the his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked up into the room. He locked eyes with a shocked, yet relieved Magnus as a little blue flash barrelled into him.

“DADDY! You’re back, you’re okay!” Max yelled as he jumped into Alec’s arms. The shadowhunter gripped his son tightly to his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, Blue, I’m okay...I love you so much,” Alec whispered and he placed a kiss on his son’s head. Alec lightened his grip on Max as he felt the weakness and pain set in from what just happened. He saw Magnus walking over to him and his consciousness flashed in and out. “Mag-” Alec huffed out before he felt his body give out. 

“Alexander!” Magnus let out and he caught his collapsed husband in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jace, we need to get him to the infirmary! He must be exhausted!” Magnus begged out as he brought a crying Max into his chest. “Hey, Blueberry, look at me. Daddy is going to be just fine. Daddy just needs to rest for a little while.” 

“O-okay...Papa...can w-we stay….with him…” Max sniffled out, clinging to Magnus. The elder warlock held his son tightly with a small smile on his face. 

“Of course, Max. I wouldn’t even think of leaving Daddy alone,” Magnus confessed to his son. It would be days, maybe weeks, before he would let Alexander leave his presence after what he just saw. He hadn’t been that terrified since he almost lost Alec to Lilith’s...well, Jace’s hand. His husband may be immortal now, but he certainly could still lose him. Izzy’s voice broke him from his thoughts, bringing him back to situation before him.

“Magnus, come on. Jace is already halfway to the infirmary!” Izzy taking Clary by the hand and running down the hall. Magnus rose to his feet, walking quickly as he was still holding his son. He was worried to use his magic right now because he was so emotional, not knowing where he might end up if he tries to portal. 

“Coming Isabelle! Make sure to clear the infirmary once we arrive, Alexander wouldn’t want a fuss about him. You know how he gets,” Magnus chuckled, trying to lighten the stress that had fallen over everyone the minute this whole thing started. Izzy offered him a soft smile as they rushed in the door seeing Jace had already shooed all staff from the infirmary. 

“I’m going to address the Institute, Alec wouldn’t want everyone worrying and he would be more than pissed if I let them slack off on his account,” Jace said lightheartedly, obviously in the same state as Magnus trying to bring the morale up. The blonde shadowhunter turned his focus to his unconscious brother lying in the infirmary bed, “I’ll be quick, don’t even think about doing anything crazy, parabatai. I think we can all agree that you’ve put us through enough today.” Jace breathed out a laugh as he pressed his forehead to Alec’s, placing a hand on his brother’s parabatai rune before he turned to head down to the Ops Center. 

Izzy walked around the opposite side of the bed, pulling up a chair to sit beside Alec and hold his right hand in hers. She pulled his hand up to her lips to place a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “Oh, big brother, just when I think you couldn’t get any stronger, you have to go and prove me wrong,” Izzy let out lovingly, still gripping Alec’s hand in hers. Tears slipped from Isabelle’s eyes as she looked up at her brother’s beautiful family. “What did we...do to deserve..his l-love and p-protection, Magnus..” Magnus reached over Alec’s body to grab his sister-in-law’s hands in his free one, sniffing back his tears that started again.

“I don’t know, my dear Isabelle, but I thank the angel everyday for Alexander. He is the greatest gift any of us could ever been granted,” Magnus let out in the most adoring tone Izzy had ever heard. Her heart swelled just hearing someone love her big brother as much as she did. Of course, she already knew how much Magnus loved Alec, but in times like this, it hits her again making her so happy and proud of her favorite person. 

“Auntie, will you stay with us too? Daddy is always happy when he sees you,” her nephew said, breaking her focus from Magnus. She let out a fresh set of tears taking Max from her brother-in-law.

“Of course Maxie, your Daddy makes me pretty happy too so I want to be here when he wakes up. If your Papa is okay with that…” Izzy looked up up at Magnus, waiting for approval before assuming she can stay. Magnus tends to get protective and very private when Alec needs to be cared for, which the female shadowhunter completely understands. She feels the same way whenever Simon is exhausted from going on missions that Alec calls him into. 

“I couldn’t imagine sitting by Alexander’s side with anyone else,” Magnus expressed with care while giving Isabelle a loving smile. The warlock summoned another chair by the other side of Alec’s bed and placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“Rest now, love. We will be here for as long as you need. You have had quite the day, my brave shadowhunter,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair while holding his hand. He then took a seat and started watching Izzy play with his son on her lap. Jumping slightly when Clary came and placed a hand on his shoulder, he reached his other hand to grab hers. “Please stay with us too, Biscuit. Alexander would want you here, especially when Jace comes back.” Clary just nodded and blinked back a few tears. A silence fell over the room as the four sat there by Alec’s side, watching the shadowhunter’s chest rise and fall.


	13. Chapter 13

His eyelids were painfully heavy as he tried to open his eyes. He was still too weak to move his body at all even though he tried as hard as he could. He felt someone’s hand in his and a head resting on his abdomen. Magnus. He thought to himself. The thought of his husband next to him was enough to find the strength to open his eyes. He felt so grateful that the lights were dimmed as it was clearly early morning still. 

His eyes blinked a few times until his vision cleared. His gaze fell down to his abdomen seeing a sleeping Magnus resting on him, hunched over the side of his infirmary bed. Quickly shifting around the room, he found his son curled up with his sister on a cot next to his bed. A smile fell on his face seeing Max so comfortable with Izzy. He turned his head to the other side to see Jace holding Clary to his chest on a couch that must have been summoned by his husband. The shadowhunter felt so content seeing all the people he loved by his side as his sight rested finally on Maryse, sleeping soundly in a chair at the foot of his bed with on hand on her son’s leg. 

Moving his his foot slightly, he attempted to wake his mother hoping everyone else stayed asleep a little longer. He swallowed hard realizing how dry his mouth was before painfully whispering into the room, “Mom...hmm...Mama…” He shifted his foot once again and watched his mother rouse from her clearly, stressed sleep.

“Alec, my boy, you’re awake...how are you feeling, sweetheart?” Maryse cooed as she ran a hand through her eldest son’s hair. She was so relieved to see Alec awake after hearing what her ever-powerful son had done yesterday. She was in awe of his power, feeling so proud to be the mother of the one of the strongest shadowhunters to ever live.  
“I’m so tired, Mama. I feel like I could lie here for days,” Alec confessed with a chuckle while weakly lifting his free arm to hold her hand and letting out a small groan of effort. Maryse took his hand and let out a small laugh. She placed a kiss on his cheek and shared a loving gaze with her son. 

Both were drawn away when Magnus began to rustle awake. Alec watched as his husband lifted his head from its place on his stomach, seeing Magnus instantly search for Alec’s eyes. “Alexander...you’re awake. How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus whispered as he brought his hands up to cup Alec’s face. 

“I’m just fine, as long as you are okay, handsome,” Alec said, full of emotion while his eyes moved down to Magnus’ lips. Magnus took the hint with a smile on his face, leaning down to pull Alexander into a tender kiss. As he pulled away, Magnus left his forehead resting against Alec’s taking a second to process that his husband is alive and awake. 

“You are incredible, you know that right? In all my years of existence, I’ve never seen anything like I witnessed yesterday. All that strength to come back to your family, a pure act of love….for our son….for me. Oh, by the angel, I love you so much, sayang…” Magnus poured out his heart to Alec, wanting him to know just how amazing his partner really is. 

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus, with all my heart,” Alec declared with all the strength he had while pulling his hand up to his husband’s chest. The shadowhunter saw a single tear run down his husband’s cheek, eyes full of love staring back at him. Before he could say anything else, he heard a small voice coming from beside him.

“Daddy, you’re awake!” Max yelled out while trying to climb up to Alec waking the other sleeping three in the process. Maryse lifted her grandson up onto the bed so he could hug Alec. 

“Parabatai, you alright?” Alec heard while seeing Jace striding to his bedside. Alec looked down at his son in his arms, taking in the moment. He could have lost all of this yesterday had he not figured a way out. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Alec quickly replied to Jace who was holding Alec’s shoulder with a look of pure relief on his face. “Blue, hey, hey, hey...blueberry, what’s wrong?” he rushed out as he realized his son was crying into his neck. The shadowhunter held the little warlock closer to his chest, rubbing his back and flashing a worried look to his husband. 

“I’m just so happy that you are okay, Daddy. I was scared when you’re eyes were black. You never get angry, Daddy, never. I knew something mean had you because you never yell at Papa or me, only Uncle Jace and Uncle Simon,” Max said through tears as the adults laughed at the little boy’s truthful words. 

“Yeah, buddy, that’s right. It was something mean, but it’s gone and I’m okay. We are okay, we are all going to be okay,” Alec said while looking around the room at his family smiling, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple. “And yes, I only yell at your Uncles and that is because they don’t listen to Daddy. As long as you listen, I will never yell, I promise,” Alec expressed with a laugh, looking at Jace and winking at his parabatai causing everyone to laugh again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with this chapter, not sure how I feel about it.

Alec woke up to the sound of hushed voices, not familiar enough to place who they belonged to and confused as to where his family was. Alec opened his eyes to see his father at the foot of his bed speaking to the infirmary medic and two others who must be envoys from the Clave as he hadn’t seen them before. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

Robert walked to Alec’s side and put his hand on his shoulder. “Well, son, it seems that you nearly died and pulled off quite a remarkable feat. The Clave wanted to send an envoy to speak to you about the situation and I requested the task. I am very proud of you, Alec. You are a fairly hot topic in Idris right now, strongest shadowhunter to ever live,” his father expressed with a look of pride on his face. 

“Why, thank you so much, Robert. I am so honored to have your support and respect now. If only I had it when I came out, or when I married Magnus, or when I adopted a warlock son...but now, thank Raziel that you are proud of me. That’s all I’ve ever needed…” Alec huffed out while trying to remain calm so he didn’t raise his voice in front of the other staff in the room. “Now, if you are done with this nonsense, let’s get this Clave business over with so I can see my family and recover in peace.” 

Robert took a step back as if he had just taken one of Alec’s arrows to the chest. He stared in shock at his son’s reaction. He knew this wasn’t going to be the perfect interaction, but he was not expecting Alec to completely tear him apart in front of other Clave representatives. And at this point, Alec has more than proved himself so no one will dare cross his ever-strong and resilient son. “Well then, as you wish. I will write up an incident report with your head of security and report to the Clave that you are healing well and should return to duty next week. How does that sound to you?” Robert asked hesitantly.

“That sounds like a swell idea, Representative Lightwood. Mr. Underhill handles my security and I know he will be more than helpful. He is most likely in the Opscenter,” Alec snapped before continuing with a comment that he knows will hit his father deep, “Oh, and do remember to congratulate Underhill on his engagement to Mr. Whitehawk when you see him.” Alec smirked in satisfaction seeing his father unsure of how to respond and backing away from his infirmary bed. Robert nodded curtly to his son before dismissing himself and his staff.

\---

“Why is it that every time there is a need for a Clave envoy to see Alec, Robert manages to get the job? He just loves to piss Alec off, doesn’t he?” Jace spit angrily as he was pushed into the infirmary hallway by this family. They were asked to leave Alec’s room at the envoy’s request as privacy was needed for the Clave business at hand. 

“I understand that something remarkable just occurred and that the Clave wants to know the details, however, they couldn’t give Alexander more time to recover before barging in. It’s been one day, he’s still tired and weak. He needs to rest, at home, with his family…” Magnus ranted with his words slowly dying off at the end. He was still incredibly emotional from the whole experience and wasn’t taking kindly to being removed from his husband’s side without warning. He was going to need to hold Alec’s hand for a week before he would be emotionally grounded again. 

Maryse and Izzy went to Magnus’ sides to sit him down on the couch in the hallway. Everyone knew how difficult this situation had been for the warlock, seeing his husband being ripped away and his magic being of no help. Maryse grabbed her son-in-law’s hand and spoke sweetly in his ear, “There is no need to worry, the Clave is just interested in knowing Alec’s current status and having him recall the event. I will see to it that they do not go too far and they would be plain idiotic to attempt removing him from the Head position after what happened yesterday. The door is cracked so we will be able to hear the entire conversation. We will be back in his room in no time, my dear.” Maryse and Magnus exchanged loving smiles as the family relaxed slightly hearing Alec’s voice from inside the room.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Alec said in a drowsy voice, obviously exhausted still. Robert’s voice could be heard in response.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, did he just say he was proud of Alec for being the strongest damn shadowhunter to ever live….HE JUST REALIZED THAT NOW!” Jace approached Alec’s door ready to burst in the room. Clary got up to grab his arm in an attempt to calm him down. 

“You are lucky Max is asleep otherwise I would have removed your tongue for that language. I’m telling Alec that you cursed in front of your nephew,” Magnus said lightly with a serious tone. He was about to continue before their attention was drawn back by Alec’s voice. 

“Why, thank you so much, Robert. I am so honored to have your support and respect now. If only I had it when I came out, or when I married Magnus, or when I adopted a warlock son...but now, thank Raziel that you are proud of me. That’s all I’ve ever needed…” Izzy’s free hand flew over her mouth in awe while Magnus gripped her and Maryse’s hands tighter. Jace pulled Clary into a hug while he listened.

“Now, if you are done with this nonsense, let’s get this Clave business over with so I can see my family and recover in peace.” Jace and Magnus’ eyes found each other, both seeing proud smiles on their faces. 

“Man, what I would give to see Robert’s face right now…” Jace laughed out. He was shushed by all three women in response as their focus went back to the infirmary door. 

Robert had offered a resolve at Alec’s obvious disgust with him. Alec’s response boomed into the hallway. “That sounds like a swell idea, Representative Lightwood. Mr. Underhill handles my security and I know he will be more than helpful. He is most likely in the Ops Center,” Maryse smiled after hearing her son be so diplomatic and respectful in spite of his horrible father’s words, past and present. 

“Oh, and do remember to congratulate Underhill on his engagement to Mr. Whitehawk when you see him.” Magnus couldn’t contain his laugh at hearing his husband’s comments and then watching an embarrassed and flushed Robert Lightwood shuffle out of the infirmary wing.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his bed with a small wince of pain. His arms were still incredibly sore and his chest felt like it had bricks laying on top of it, especially after raising his voice at his father. Just as he was about to call out to infirmary staff asking for his family, he was met with a smiling Magnus and clapping coming from Jace. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be anymore amazing, Alexander,” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. 

“Yeah, parabatai, that was badass. Even I’m afraid of messing with you now,” Jace joked while taking his brother’s arm gently in his hands. Alec smirked back at Jace before hearing his mother’s voice. 

“I cannot believe you called him Representative Lightwood. I am most certain that made him feel like the smallest man alive. I am so proud of you, Alec,” Maryse confessed full of love, like a parent truly should. Jace moved to the side so Maryse could hold Alec and place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Well, I was raised to be respectful to my Clave elders by my mother and I would never want to her to be disappointed in me,” Alec replied, looking at Maryse with more love than she would ever deserve from her oldest son. 

“You couldn’t disappoint even if you tried, my beautiful boy,” Maryse swiped away a fallen tear and Izzy walked to her side and put her arms around her. “None of my children could ever let me down.” Maryse brought her hand to rest on Alec’s chest, not expecting Alec to retract slightly in pain. 

“Alexander, are you in pain, darling?” Magnus asked worriedly. His hand flourished a wave of blue magic over his husband’s chest. Alec reached up to grab Magnus’ hand. 

“I’m okay, Mags. I just need to rest for awhile. At home, preferably…” Alec whispered out, obviously getting more tired as he continues talking. Magnus looked on with concern knowing his Alexander likes to keep his pain around as a way of coping. 

“Of course, dear. Why don’t we have everyone help us get you home and settled? Clary and Izzy, would you mind coming to stay with me and watch over Max while I care for Alexander? Maryse and Jace, you are welcome to help care for Alec as well. I can find space for everyone to stay with us at the loft,” Magnus suggested as he looked around the room.

“I think that sounds perfect. I’ll put Underhill in charge and we can all take a week off at our place. Honestly, I need to be near all of you for a little while,” Alec expressed honestly. 

“Well, I guess it’s settled then. Let’s get you home,” Magnus smiled and opened a portal, letting the ladies go through first, Max in Maryse’s arms while Izzy grabbed Alec’s tablet, knowing he will request it at some point, in one hand and taking Clary's hand in the other. Alec slowly sat up with Magnus’ help. He brought his legs over the side of the bed to stand up, swaying slightly as his whole body was still weak. Jace grabbed his side to hold him up while Magnus summoned a wheelchair. 

“There is no way I am using that stupid mundane thing. I’d rather crawl or be carried before I sit in that,” Alec huffed at Magnus, dumbfounded that his husband would actually suggest that. 

“Your wish is my command, big brother,” Alec heard from next to him as Jace swiped him up in his arms and carried him to the portal. Magnus chuckled looking at his tall, muscular husband being carried bridal style by his parabatai as he followed the men through to their loft.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace carried Alec through the loft into his bedroom and sat him gently on his bed. Jace looked at his brother wincing in pain as he attempted to settle himself on the bed and said “You just rest for as long as you need. Trust me, none of us are leaving any time soon.”

Alec grabbed Jace’s hand and gave his brother a small smile. “Thank you. I am so sorry that you had to watch that and you should rest too. I’m sure I must’ve hurt you, through our bond. I took your strength and then made you sleep on an couch for two days,” he said lightly, trying to be heartfelt but not too serious. 

“Only you, honestly. Only you would apologize to someone after being possessed, injured, and exhausted….” his parabatai responded with a smirk on his face.  
“What can I say, I’m an emotional guy,” Alec quipped. 

“That you are big brother, and it’s what makes you the best guy I know,” Jace expressed with a loving smile. “Now, I better go check on the girls. I’m sure your husband is standing at the door waiting for us to finish talking so he can come smother you with all his magic love.” 

Alec and Jace laughed as Magnus came through the door and flicked Jace on the forehead. “Just when I thought I was starting to like you,” Magnus joked while grabbing Alec’s hand and sitting next to him on the bed. 

Jace walked out still laughing and closed the bedroom door behind him. Magnus leaned down and kissed his husband’s forehead. He sighed and pulled the shadowhunter even closer to him. Alec winced slightly and let out a deep breath trying to push the pain off. 

Magnus brought both hands over Alec’s chest as a small, blue light came from his fingertips. “Darling, why have you left yourself in pain? You realize that there is actually nothing for you to be guilty for, right? You came home, you kept your promise. If anything, you should be proud of yourself.”

“Mags, I let a demon in. I let myself get distracted in the field. I know I pushed Izzy, I remember it. I know the demon said horrible things to my family, especially you. If I hadn’t beat it, it would have hurt you and Max. I took strength from Jace and I know I hurt him through the bond, even if he won’t admit it. I made you worry, I saw you crying, Magnus. Max saw me possessed and know he might be afraid of me and he will probably have nightmares. All of that is my fault and all of you are so worried about me that you haven’t realized it yet!” Alec cried out, trying to catch his breath from exerting himself. 

“Alexander, calm down and breathe, please…” Magnus held his husband and sent magic through his body to try and calm him. “Now, you are going to listen to me.” Magnus sat Alec up against the headboard and took his hands. “You are the strongest, physically and emotionally, man I have ever seen. You came back for your family, you beat the demon who took advantage of you to get to me. Isabelle is not hurt, Jace is not hurt. Jace was tired for the first night and then recovered just fine. Max slept in the bed with you the entire first night that you were out. He refused to leave the room and forced Jace to bring him food so he wouldn’t have to leave the room. He cried happy tears for you when you woke up. You stood up to your father while in a recovery bed and made your mother so proud. And yes, I cried when you were possessed and even after when you were resting. I cried because I thought about how amazing and strong and loving and protective you are. I thought about you being the perfect person for me and how much I love you. And I have realized all those things you said, which is why I love you even more now which I thought was impossible and I am so proud to be married to you. Now, please, by the angel, let me heal you so you can rest and spend the rest of this week enjoying your time with our family who feels the same way I do.”

Alec took one of his hands back to wipe tears from his eyes. He couldn’t even respond with words if he wanted to because he was so overwhelmed by emotion. He pulled Magnus in for a loving, passionate kiss and held onto him so tightly. “T-thank you, handsome. I don’t know w-what I would do without,” the shadowhunter said through his tears as he hugged his husband. After a small pause, Alec continued, “It’s my chest, Mags. I think it may be burned on the inside or something, it hurts so much. It feels like someone cut my insides with a seraph blade.”

Magnus’ hands instantly went to Alec’s chest with full healing force. Alec hissed at the start but slowly settled to the ease of the pain. Both men sighed in relief at the relief of the pain. 

“How’s that, darling? Feeling better, I hope?” the warlock asked hopefully while taking Alec’s hands back into his. 

“Oh, definitely. I feel like I can breathe again. Thank you. I love you so much,” Alec confessed, motioning for Magnus to come closer so he could kiss him. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” he replied, “Now, you really need to rest, especially after healing. I’m going to check on Max and get some dinner for everyone. Please, call for me if you need anything and don’t get up without help.” Magnus placed another soft kiss on his forehead and tucked Alec into bed. He walked out and shut the door behind him knowing that Alec was probably already asleep. 

“He’s feeling better now, he finally let me heal him. I’d imagine he will sleep until the morning now so I’ll get us some dinner and then we all can get some rest too,” Magnus addressed all of the adults who were patiently waiting in the living room, his voice still a little shaky from everything. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Magnus,” Maryse said, walking over to give Magnus a hug to calm his still present nerves, “You just tell us what you need us to do, dear.”


	17. Chapter 17

With a wave of his hand, the dining room table was full of pizza and place settings for the whole family. He put Max in a booster seat next to him and let the others fill in the table around him. Maryse sat on the opposite side of Max while the ladies sat across from them. Jace was just about to sit down when Max pulled the adults’ attention. 

“Uncle Jace, that is Daddy’s chair! You can’t sit there!” Max shouted up at him with a worried look on his face. Magnus hushed his son and tried to give Jace an apologetic look. 

“By the angel, I forgot which one was Daddy’s spot. I am so sorry, little man. I’ll sit over there,” Jace consoled him and gestured to the open chair and the opposite end of the table. Jace walked behind Magnus and kissed Max on the top of the head. All three women let out a little ‘aw’ at the interaction. Jace sat down and made a funny face at his nephew causing him to let out the cutest giggle he’d ever heard. 

They continued with dinner sharing conversations and laughs. Magnus had placed a silencing spell over their bedroom so they didn’t have to worry about waking Alec. It was actually so warm and refreshing to spend happy time with Alec’s...well, his family. It would be better with his husband present, but he was in bed, safe and alive so this was doing his soul fairly well. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Izzy’s voice. “Magnus, he’s fine. Stop worrying,” Isabelle said with a smile, commenting on Magnus’ mental distance from the table. The warlock looked up and smiled back at his sister-in-law. 

“Actually, Isabelle, if you can believe, I am not worried. I was just thinking about how wonderful you all are and how lucky I am to have a family like this one,” Magnus poured out to the shadowhunters surrounding him. He heard a sniffle coming from Izzy has she reached across the table to grab his hand. 

“And we thank the angel everyday that Alec found someone to love him as much as we do. We are the lucky ones to have added you to our family, “ Izzy replied with a loving smile. Maryse agreed silently by placing her hand on top of theirs and gazing at Magnus as well. He looked over to see Jace and Clary giving him the same look. All of them were torn away when they heard a voice coming from behind them. 

“If anyone is lucky, it’s me,” Alec said softly with a smile on his face as he was leaning against the door frame. Everyone’s eye snapped up to the tall shadowhunter in the doorway, still looking exhausted but strong enough to be on his feet. Magnus and Jace both got up from the table at the same time to go help Alec to the table. Jace’s hands were met with Maryse and Izzy motioning him to sit back down. 

“He needs Magnus right now, dear,” Maryse whispered as Jace realized that his parabatai had his eyes locked on the warlock and not him. He wasn’t upset, it was impossible to be upset with amount of love and warmth spreading through his body from their bond. He was so happy to see his brother this happy after everything that he had dealt with over the years. 

Jace heard Magnus’ words and it made him smile even more. He loved how the warlock was able to break his typically stoic and poised big brother. “Darling, you should’ve called for me. You shouldn’t be out of bed yet,” Magnus fussed while coming to Alec’s side and guiding him to his seat at the table. 

“Well, I woke up alone and couldn’t hear a thing so I assumed you silenced our room. I just wanted to be close to everyone and you know me, I am terrible at sleeping alone,” Alec joked making everyone smile. Magnus leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

Max pushed himself away from the table and hopped down onto the floor. He walked around Magnus’ chair and pushed himself in between his fathers so he was next to Alec. “Daddy, can I sit with you, please?” he asked softly lifting his arms up for Alec to grab him.  
“Always, Blue. Come here,” Alec bent down and wrapped his hands around Max. He was expected moving his son onto his lap to be painful and difficult, yet he felt nothing. He glanced down and saw blue magic wrapping around his hands and his husband’s loving gaze as Magnus sat back down next to him. Alec had Max on his lap, wrapping both his arms around his son, facing out towards everyone at the table. He looked up so see his family there, smiling back at him and he realized that this is exactly why he fought back. He placed a kiss onto Max’s head and then jumped right back into his place with his family. 

“So, what were we talking about?” he asked while taking a slice of pizza from his husband’s hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**3 days later**

Alec woke up to an empty bed and laughter coming from the kitchen. He had gotten some of his strength back, but he was still sleeping later than he typically would and moving a tad slower than normal. Magnus had barely left his side and Max had been sleeping with them at Alec’s request. He had told his family last night that they should go back to their own places and check in on the Institute for him. 

He pulled himself up off the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. Alec stretched his back resulting in a small wince from the soreness still present in his chest. He rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand and headed out of the room to find his favorite guys. The shadowhunter stopped short, leaning on the doorframe to watch Magnus holding Max on his hip and using his magic to change the shape of the waffles they were making. 

“Good morning, Daddy!” Max shouted as he wiggled out of Magnus’ arms to run across the kitchen into Alec’s arms. Alec bent down and picked up Max to hold him close. “Morning kiss, please,” Max asked sweetly, puckering his lips. Alec chuckled and gave his son a little peck before walking farther into the kitchen. He sat Max down in his booster seat while Magnus set a plate and sippy cup in front of the boy.

“Good morning, handsome,” Alec whispered to his husband as he pulled him in for a hug after they got Max to start eating breakfast. 

Magnus squeezed him tight and then pulled back just enough to look up at Alec. “Morning kiss, please,” Magnus replied with a wink causing Alec to laugh again before pulling the warlock in for a warm kiss. The men were pulled away from their moment by a phone ringing from their bedroom. Magnus summoned both phones to the kitchen counter, slightly frustrated to see it was Alec’s phone with an incoming call from the Institute. 

Alec walked over to take his phone and headed back into the hallway, answering the phone. Magnus turned back towards the little warlock at the table to ask him how breakfast was and make up a plate for himself. After ten minutes of distracted conversation with Max, Magnus decided to go check on Alec. He picked up Max and set him in the living room, turning on a cartoon to keep his son’s focus. 

“Alexander, darling, is everything alright?” Magnus called down the hallway, hoping for his husband to give him a simple answer that everything is fine and he wouldn’t try to leave. He turned into their bedroom to see Alec buttoning his suit jacket and running a hand through is freshly done hair, exactly what he expected. “Alec, they can’t possibly expect you to come in. It hasn’t even been a whole week yet. You are still sore and tired, let Izzy and Jace take care of things, please.”

“Mags, I know, I’m sorry. The Clave keeps calling and they are not happy about all of my meetings being cancelled. They need me to come in to do some paperwork and talk to some representatives. I wouldn’t even think of going into the field right now and I promise I won’t stay all day,” Alec expressed honestly, silently praying that Magnus would agree without too much of a fight. 

“Alexander, listen to yourself. Even you accept that you shouldn’t be leaving home yet, that means it is obvious that going to the Institute is absolutely ridiculous. We both know that the Clave would be idiotic to reprimand you for being absent. They cannot get rid of you at this point, but you can still exhaust yourself. I know your chest still hurts, don’t think that I miss those faces you make when you stretch or turn over in bed. Please, stay here,” Magnus ranted. He was more angry at the Clave causing this situation rather than actually being upset with his husband, however, Alec always put everyone before himself so he deserved the truthful words. 

“I hear you and I honestly can’t disagree, but Izzy is taking the heat for most of this and the Clave has been all over her in my absence. I will be in my office almost the entire day and I will call to check in every hour. If I get too tired or my chest hurts too much, I will come home, I swear. Please don’t be angry with me,” Alec replied calmly, trying to convince his husband that this was necessary. Maybe not a good choice, but necessary. 

“I’m not angry, Alexander. Honestly, I am just upset that you clearly made this decision without me. You came in here and just got ready, hoping to leave now and apologize later. I know that there is no stopping you at this point so we can continue this conversation when you get home. Be careful, I love you,” Magnus leaned in to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek and swiftly left the room to back to Max. Alec took a step back, a little shocked at Magnus’ words. He buckled on his thigh holster and grabbed his tablet and phone before heading out to the living room. 

“Hey, Blue, Daddy has to go into the Institute for awhile to help Aunt Izzy with some things. I promise I will be back soon. Be good for Papa, okay?” Alec bent down to kiss Max on his forehead and give him a hug. Max held onto his father tightly before letting him go.

“I will miss you, Daddy. I love you,” Max declared while walking back over to sit with Magnus on the couch. 

“I love you too, baby,” Alec said while looking at his warlocks, hopeful that they weren’t mad at him. Alec felt a gush of wind from behind him as a golden portal opened in the living room. He looked at Magnus to see a small smirk on his face. 

“If you thought I was letting you walk to the Institute, I would have had to check you over again for head injuries,” Magnus said matter-of-factly. Alec gazed at him lovingly, telling himself internally that he needed to go into work and that Magnus was going to forgive by the end of the day. Magnus’ stare wasn’t swaying from his face, but he sent a wave of warm magic through Alec’s chest as the shadowhunter stepped through the portal. 

\---

“I understand that he is upset, Iz, but what was I supposed to do? I’m in charge, I had to be here to take care of things. I couldn’t let the Clave keep bothering you when it is my issue,” Alec huffed out, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. He hadn’t realized how tired his body still was until he back in his office after dealing with back-to-back Clave meetings. He pulled out his phone to send Magnus another check-in text that would get a small, quick response.

“Big brother, I love you, but I am on Magnus’ side here. I don’t know who called you this morning, but we were doing just fine. I had Jace and Clary sitting in on your meetings today and I had already addressed the Institute about your recovery time. Everyone here was on the same page. You even got a get-well package and recognition from Idris. You really shouldn’t be here, Alec,” Izzy expressed as she walked over to rub Alec’s shoulders. It was obvious that he was sore and tense so she was hoping to get him to relax and then go home. 

“Robert,” Alec sighed as his sister was massaging the stress right out of him. 

“What?” Izzy responded as he fingers halted at hearing her father’s name. 

“Robert, he was the one that called this morning. He told me that the Clave was quote ‘disgusted’ with my lack of respect from canceling their meetings here and taking time off. That I was using my newfound status to ignore my responsibilities and lay around with my Downworld family. He said he would call for a replacement Head if I didn’t come in for my meetings today,” Alec admitted with his head down as if he was embarrassed to share with his sister. 

“I could kill him! Why didn’t you tell us before?! No one, I mean no one, feels that way except him and he is just jealous of you doing so well!” Izzy shouted while walking away from her brother in frustration. She took a deep breath before continuing, “Alec, look at me. I swear to you that we would never let that happen. You deserve to run this Institute more than anyone else in the world. Do not listen to him and do not take his beatings on your own. Let us help you. I know you want to protect everyone, but for once, think about yourself!” 

Alec looked up at his sister in awe. He and Izzy had talked about things like this before, but he hadn’t seen her this worked up since Robert reacted to his engagement to Magnus. He got up and walked around his desk to wrap her up in a tight hug. “Thank you, Iz. I love you,” Alec whispered into hair before placing a kiss on her head. 

“I love you too, big brother. Now, sit down and finish your meeting report so you can go home to your family, where you will stay until you are absolutely ready to come back,” Izzy replied while walking Alec back to his desk chair and making him sit down. “I am going to see the Clave representatives out and grab you some tea on my way back. Please, do not move from this office, okay?” 

“I promise, Iz,” Alec said as he turned back to his report, feeling much better than he had at the beginning of his day here. What would he do without Izzy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Izzy and was in need of some Lightwood sibling moments. 
> 
> Plus small Malec angst always leads to makeup Malec fluff.


	19. Chapter 19

“And that’s why he came in and wouldn’t let anyone help him. You know how Alec is to begin with, but when our father is involved, it’s like his insecurity and anxiety team up to take over his whole brain,” Izzy said with frustration as she explained the situation to Magnus over the phone. She knew her brother would be upset with her, but Alec would deal in silence for the rest of his life before admitting that he needed support. 

“Oh, believe me, Isabelle, I know. I love our Alexander dearly, but sometimes I contemplate putting a truth spell over him when he locks himself up like this. I won’t go into the details of what I would do to your father, however, I know you have a remarkable imagination,” Magnus confessed with a small laugh as he heard his sister-in-law laughing on the other end of the line. He was so grateful for Izzy and how they were always on the same page when it came to Alec and his well-being. 

“Why thank you, Mags, but anyway...Alec is in his office right now. I told him to finish the report he was working on and that I would continue handling his meetings and paperwork as we have been in his absence, much to Robert’s dismay. Knowing my brother, I will be pushing him out of here in about an hour, reassuring him that everything is under control. He really needs another week at home, but if you can manage to keep him for a few days longer, I think that would be a major win,” Izzy was thinking about Magnus forcing Alec onto the couch and giving him the ‘your health is more important than the Institute, darling’ speech that he has locked down over the years. 

“I completely agree, thank you so much for everything, Isabelle. I don’t know what we would do without you. Send me a text when Alec needs a portal home, his chest is still hurting even if he won’t admit it so I don’t want him walking home. Also, feel free to come over and stay whenever, it’s wonderful having you and Max already misses his Auntie,” Magnus replied full of love for his husband’s sister. 

“Of course, I always have time for my little Maxie. I’ll text you in a little while. Love you, Mags,” Izzy consistently had a great relationship with her brother-in-law, but staying with her brother’s family for the past few days had really brought her close to Magnus. 

“Love you too, Isabelle,” Magnus hung up the phone and immediately began moving through the loft to tidy up. Max was still down for his nap so he decided to start cooking dinner. His heart was heavy with remembering the conversation he had with his husband this morning. The thought of Alec’s father hadn’t even crossed his mind and just assumed his husband was being stubborn. Not a ridiculous assumption, but looking back, he should have realized that the shadowhunter was being reluctant and had even admitted that he would come home if he felt necessary. Magnus had just assumed Alec was saying what he wanted to hear and not that he was essentially threatened into going to work. 

The warlock summoned ingredients to make a pasta dish that Alec loved and some pastries from Paris that his husband requests on birthdays and anniversaries. Magnus knew that Alec would accept his apology without any gifts because that is just how his husband is, but he wanted to treat the shadowhunter to the nice things that he deserved. Alec had come so far and every time he reached a new peak of confidence and respect, his father swept through to cut him back down. 

“Papa?” Magnus heard a voice coming from down the hallway, grabbing him away from his train of thought. He stepped out of the kitchen as his son came into his view. Max’s hair was all over the place and he still appeared half asleep from his nap. “Is Daddy home?”

“Not yet, sweetheart. Do you want to help me get dinner ready for him? He will be on his way soon,” Magnus was hoping the small warlock would distract from the painful wait for Alec to get home. He wanted nothing more than to hold his husband for awhile and soothe his worries. 

“Okay, Papa,” Max said as he held his arms out for Mangus to pick him up. Clearly not awake enough to actually help, Magnus put Max down at the kitchen table as paper and crayons appeared in front of them. 

“Hey Blue, how about you draw Daddy a picture while I get the food ready? You know that Daddy loves your drawings, it will make him feel better,” Magnus offered, hoping Max would enjoy the idea. He loved the look that appeared on Alec’s face when their son presented him with a new creation. There was an entire shelf dedicated to Max’s artwork in Alec’s office at the Institute as well as framed drawings hung throughout their house at the shadowhunter’s request. 

Max just nodded and started drawing with concentration. Magnus was about to comment on how much Alec would love the drawing when he heard his phone chime on the counter. He walked back and saw a text from Isabelle saying that Alec had finished the report and was currently addressing the Institute about his appreciation for their hard work and update on his recovery status. Magnus replied informing her that a portal would be in Alec’s office in five minutes. He went back to work cooking dinner which admittedly he would ensure to be done exactly when his husband arrived home.

\---

“I am still healing and will need a few more days before I am back to 100%. My sister, Ms. Lightwood, will be handling concerns and reports while I am still recovering. Thank you all for being understanding and continuing your hard work in my absence. Please keep it up. Dismissed,” Alec announced as the room cleared out leaving him there with Izzy and Jace. He let out a deep breath, trying to relax his chest which was slightly burning after him raising his voice for the first time since the demon incident. 

“Professional and intimidating as always, parabatai,” Jace joked as he rested a hand gently on Alec’s shoulder seeing and feeling his winded breaths. “Also, just Izzy is in charge? What am I, a greater demon?.” Izzy smacked Jace’s chest with a laugh.

“Well, I intend for everyone to stay alive and paperwork to actually get done so yeah, just Iz,” Alec quipped sarcastically with a small laugh, bringing his hand to his chest. Izzy’s face softened as she placed her hand over Alec’s.

“Okay, big brother, I think you have done more than enough today. Let’s get you to your office so you can go home,” Izzy said as she looped her arm around her brother’s and directed him down the hall. Alec had a confused look on his face and Jace trailed behind them letting out another laugh. 

“I don’t need to grab anything out of my office, I was just going to head out,” Alec motioned towards the front doors of the Institute as he was pulled forward by his siblings. 

“You really think we are going to let you walk home, bro. Come on,” Jace said as he helped Izzy pull Alec down the hall to his office where they were met with a rushing breeze and a golden light opening up into a portal. “Oh look, perfect timing.”

“Thanks guys, you’re the best,” Alec said lovingly as he pulled Izzy into a hug. “Love you, Iz.” He reached over and clapped hands with Jace. “Call me if you need anything. Come over to the loft this weekend if you have time.”

“Of course, big brother. We love you too.” Izzy gave him a little shove towards the portal with a smile on her face. Jace was giving the same smile as he put an arm around Izzy’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you can tell, but I really don't like Robert lol


	20. Chapter 20

“Daddy!” Max came rushing from the table with a piece of paper in his hand. Alec barely had enough time to crouch down for the hug, saving his legs from the impact of his son. Max clung to his shoulders as Alec tried to hide the wince of pain on his face coming from the soreness in his chest. 

Magnus saw the look on his husband’s face and immediately moved across the kitchen to pull his son back a bit. “Whoa, Blue, take it easy. Daddy is still healing, remember.” Max shot back and looked up at Alec with worry. The shadowhunter was just smiling at the sweet reaction from both Magnus and Max. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just missed you. Are you okay?” Max looked like he may fall apart if Alec didn’t answer right. Alec took a deep breath and stood up, taking Max in his arms to hold him. He ignored the concerned look from Magnus and pulled his husband closer with his free hand. The three stood in the dining room in a family hug for a few seconds. 

“I’m okay, baby. I missed you too, both of you,” Alec made a point of looking at Magnus with those last words, hoping to start his apology there. He felt a hand on his cheek and then Max being lifted from his arms. 

“Blueberry, why don’t you go wash up for dinner?” Magnus put their son down and motioned to the hallway. Max ran towards the bathroom saying something about being faster than Daddy making both men laugh. The warlock’s focus was drawn away from the hallway when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and waited to see how this conversation would go. 

“Mags, I’m sorry about this morning, the whole day actually. I shouldn’t have blown you off like that and I was just being selfish. I-” Alec was cut off by a kiss on his lips which could have melted him into the floor. He pulled his arms tighter around his husband and rested their foreheads together. 

“First of all, never, I repeat, never call yourself selfish. You constantly put everyone before yourself, especially your family. Secondly, don’t be upset, but I spoke with Isabelle earlier. I know Robert called and I know what he said to you. Not only is he incredibly out of line, he is jealous of you and the respect you continue to gain and deserve. If anyone should be apologizing, it is me. I didn’t even consider your father this morning and I was way too harsh. I hope you can forgive me,” Magnus was looking down at Alec’s chest because he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact at this point. 

Alec brought his fingers under his husband’s chin to bring his face up. He was blown away with Magnus’ words. “Magnus, I will always forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive. I should have told you about the phone call this morning. My father had me so worked up this morning that I ignored your feelings. I am honestly happy that Izzy talked to you because you didn’t deserve to go through the whole day being upset with me. I am so sorry. I love you, Magnus” Alec confessed hoping that his truths would clear the air. He felt ringed hands cup his face and sighed relief into the impending kiss, knowing that he was forgiven. 

“Hey, I know what your father puts your mind through and that is something you certainly don’t deserve or have to apologize for. I am just glad to have to back home and that we have everything out in the open now. You are the strongest man I’ve ever known and I love you so much, Alexander. Never forget that,” Magnus was about to lean in for another kiss when their legs were met with an excited Max. 

“Papa, time for dinner! I’m hungry! Come on, Daddy, we made your favorite,” Max was nearly jumping up and down. Alec had the biggest smile on his face which made Magnus warm knowing that his husband had busted out of his mental cage he was in. He turned towards his son to throw him over his shoulder. 

“Excuse me, mister. What is this ‘we’ you speak of? I do believe you were drawing away while I slaved over dinner,” Magnus joked as he tickled Max’s side causing the cutest giggle to ring through the kitchen. Alec cracked up laughing at his husband’s comments which brought another slight sting through his chest. He kept endearing eyes on his favorite boys but had to bring a palm to his chest to rub away the feeling. 

Magnus set Max down in his chair at the table and went back to Alec’s side, resting his hand over his husband’s to rest on his chest. “Darling, are you alright?” he expressed as his concern was evident on his forehead. He felt Alec lift their hands to his mouth and smiled as his husband placed a kiss on his hand. 

“Yeah, handsome, I’m great. Perfect, actually, just perfect,” Alec’s loving gaze could’ve melted Magnus’ insides. He looked over his shoulder at Max who was attempting to explain his drawing to Alec from across the room. Magnus brought his eyes back to Alec’s who was still holding him close but listening to their son. His Alexander was here, fought to be here, created a literal fire within to come back for him and their family. So yeah, perfect was exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. This was my first fic ever so I appreciate the following and the comments. This was a project that will always mean a lot even if it was difficult at times. Thank you so much for all the kind words! I have started quite a few different works since this one so feel free to check those out. Much love!


End file.
